


Angel's Trumpets

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Also Eren is secretly a magic princess, Also Mama Eren, Badass Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Tease, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pirate AU, Pirate! Eren, Pirate! Levi, Sassy Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: The captain scowled at Levi and crossed his arms, voice cold and eyes hard as looked down at him and said, "I'm Captain Eren and from here on you'll do as I say. The only thing you'll be useful for on my ship is following my orders and keeping your mouth shut. And if you dare attempt to make any funny moves, I won't hesitate to kill you and your shitbag men. Am I clear?"





	1. Chapter 1

Levi grunted as he was roughly shoved to his knees with his wrists bound tightly and securely behind his back. The iron grip on his shoulder never left and he snarled, glaring up at the brute of a blonde man that dare lay his filthy, meaty hands on him. 

 

"Get your fucking disgusting hands off me." He growled through gritted teeth.  

 

The man, an Alpha, smirked as he looked down at him. "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything." 

 

Levi was about to snap back at him when sounds of light footsteps, tapping against the rosewood floor of the ship and the call of 'captain!', caught his attention. Turning his head, the apathetic alpha felt his heart race slightly, and couldn't help but roam his silvery, cold gaze up the figure that was heading towards his way.

 

The young man- well more like teen, he definitely looked like a teen- walked with a enticing sway of his hips, small navy blue skirt swishing slightly against thick and smooth thighs. He wore knee-high dark brown leather boots with multiple buckles (Levi was _sure_ the brat hid a dagger in there), a peasant blouse- the ends of the sleeves ruffled, tricorn black hat, and a black corset hugging his slender but small body. Two belts hung down over the left side of his hip and he had fingerless gloves, which were now on the boys hips as he stopped in front of Levi whom looked up at him. Stormy grey eyes met captivating, bright emerald ones and Levi's breath caught in his throat. 

 

This boy was _beautiful_. He had such pretty eyes that could rival the most valuable jewel in the world with how bright it was. Long, thick lashes and golden skin, plump red lips pulled into a frown, and soft brown hair that framed a youthful, round face- which was glaring at him right now but Levi didn't care because-

 

The boy smelled very sweet and.... _delicious_. And he just realized why because his stupid inner Alpha was acting up right now, which was confusing and pissing Levi off cause' his alpha never acted this way and it was making him feel weird.

 

The Captain of Titans, a crew of pirates known to be ruthless and skilled and not even far from rivaling Levi's own crew's strength- 

 

Is a fucking _Omega_. 

 

And he's standing in front of Levi looking pretty and smells so fucking good that Levi just wants to slam him down and fuck him against the very spot he's standing on but he can't because he's bound and that makes him angry. 

 

The captain scowled at Levi and crossed his arms, voice cold and eyes hard as looked down at him and said, "I'm Captain Eren and from here on you'll do as I say. The only thing you'll be useful for on my ship is following _my_ orders and keeping your mouth shut. And if you dare attempt to make any funny moves, I won't hesitate to kill you and your shitbag men. Am I clear?" 

 

Levi's lip twitched. _This brat isn't bad..._ If he wasn't tied up and if this were a different situation where he wasn't kidnapped by annoying brats then Levi definitely wouldn't mind fucking the brains out of this gorgeous omega. Who also happens to be captain of the _Titans_. Omegas taking charge were unheard of, especially since they were only useful for breeding and such. But an omega _captain?_ That's laughable. He smirked darkly, silvery gaze glimmering with a hint of lust. 

 

"Hoh? The only fucking thing I'll be good at is pounding that sweet, fine ass-" 

 

He didn't have time to react as he saw the brat raise his leg and send a powerful kick to the side of his head. The last thing he felt was an immense amount pain, before everything went black. 

 

 

"Tch. Fucking pervert." Eren scowled as he watched the alpha go unconscious and slump to the ground. He looked at Reiner, his eyes softening just a bit. "Throw him in the cell with the rest of his men." He ordered. 

 

"Yes sir!" Reiner said and started to carelessly drag the limp male away. 

 

Eren huffed, removing his tricorn hat and running his small hand through his hair. Apparently the Survey Corps had attacked them, and Eren wasn't sure _why_ but he didn't care to know. All that mattered was that they learned their lesson and at least those fools got their asses handed to them and their ship burnt down. This was what happened when you messed with Eren's crew. And though he didn't have more than fifteen members on board, together they were  _very_ strong. 

 

He thought about the captain and shook his head. _So much for Humanity's Strongest..._ he thought. Eren wondered if just killing the man and his men was easier. Probably not. Maybe torture? That sounds better. He'd definitely like to hear their screams as they were stripped of their skin like animals. 

 

He grinned. His crew were certainly going to rip them apart, especially with what that grumpy looking alpha had said. 

 

"Eren!" A voice called, immediately catching his attention. He turned around in time to see Marco heading towards him. 

 

Marco was one of his crew, and though he may seem nice and kind, he was extremely overprotective of Eren. Just like Mikasa and the others. He was very terrifying when he got angry as well and isn't afraid to kill. He wore a white button down collar shirt, dark pants and mid-calf leather boots with a black eyepatch over one eye and a sword strapped to his back. 

 

Eren watched the alpha stop in front of him. Marco smiled and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing in the direction Reiner dragged the man. "What do you plan on doing to him?" He asked. 

 

Eren shrugged his shoulders, eyes still cold despite his soft smile towards Marco. "I dunno yet. I was going to gift him to you guys...." he trailed off and glanced at Marco, giggling when his face brightened excitedly. 

 

"But, he may be of use," Eren sighed, setting his hat back in place and crossing his arms. "I'll need to talk to Armin and Mikasa. Did you get everything?" He asked, looking up at Marco. 

 

Marco nodded. "Yep. Some crates and weapons. Though I'm not sure what's in the crates but Connie and Sasha are checking them right now." 

 

Eren hummed and stared up at the sky, feeling the cool breeze slightly caress his face. "Alright." He said. 

 

Marco frowned as he crossed his arms, his voice turning serious. "That guy is trouble. Don't you think it'd be easier to kill him now then later?" 

 

Eren waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Marco. Besides, if he tries anything, I'll give you permission to end him. Alright?" He looked at Marco who growled, shaking his head. 

 

"But Eren--!"

 

"Marco." Eren's voice was acerbic, demanding Marco drop the subject and back down. He didn't like it when the alpha's on his ship did such a thing at him and though he knew they sometimes just slipped, he forgave them. 

 

 Marco flinched slightly and nodded, feeling guilty that he had growled at him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, casting his gaze down at the ground. He heard Eren sigh tiredly before soft, small hands were cupping his face, forcing him to look into Eren's beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. 

 

"It's fine," Eren murmured, thumbs brushing against Marco's freckled cheeks as he stood on his tip toes to kiss his cheek which caused Marco to blush furiously. 

 

Eren stepped back and patted Marco's head before walking away but not before calling over his shoulder. 

 

"And make sure Armin or the others don't kill our guests!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi awoke to the pounding, immense pain in his head. It was painful but nothing he couldn't endure. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly before opening them slowly. His vision was slightly blurry but he could make out figures leaning over him. Probably his men. Hushed whispers and shuffles could be heard as he cautiously sat up, gripping his the side of his head while taking in his surroundings.

 

It was dark save for the single torch just outside their cell (it was pretty big), which helped a bit to see the faces around him. The wooden, creaky floor was muddy and wet, the walls were old and nearly peeling off. It was cold too and smelled _disgusting_. Like mold and shit.

 

 _Those little shits actually put me in a filthy cell?_ Levi grit his teeth and closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose and forcing himself to stay calm. 

 

"Captain! are you alright?" A feminine voice asked. Turning, he saw Petra, a Alpha and also one of his crew, staring at him with concern filled in her brown eyes. He sighed and glanced around at the faces surrounding him. There was Eld, Gunther, Oluo and also Mike and 10-20 more members as well.

 

"We got our asses kicked, captain." Someone muttered under their breath. Possibly Gunther. 

 

Levi clicked his tongue. It was true, they did get their own asses handed to them and got their ship sunken with a whole bunch of his men, but also sad because how the _fuck_ did a bunch of teenage brats beat them?? These brats were trained to be very good fighters, he could tell. Heck they nearly rivaled his own crew by 1%. 

 

Shaking his head, Levi stood up. "What happened while I was out?" He demanded. He dusted off his clothes, scowling at the filthiness and mud get got on his gloves. He would need to wash them  _when_ they escaped. 

 

"Nothing much Captain but," Oluo nodded his head towards the rusty, bar cell door. "We got company." 

 

Levi looked up making eye contact with a tall boy, probably around his late teens, with an eyepatch. He looked like he was itching to slaughter them all with the cold and harsh glare he was giving them. Levi raised an eyebrow and said,

"Where's that slutty little captain of yours?" He nearly smirked when the boy growled and clenched his teeth at him. Pfft. As if that were to scare him. 

 

_Note to self: Crew is very protective of their little captain._

 

"It isn't your concern where he's at," The dark haired boy spat and clenched his fists before crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Besides, he's got better things to do than stand around here with you bastards. What you should be worrying about is your lives." 

 

Levi blinked, unaffected by his insults and what came out of his mouth. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, nearly wincing when he felt the wetness of his blood and a bump forming. _Damn, That brat could certainly kick_. Levi wondered how he was still alive after such a powerful and deadly blow to the head. 

 

But that made the little captain all the more alluring. 

He was  _dangerous._

 

He looked back up that one-eyed young man and tilted his head. He could recall seeing him kick Eld's ass on his ship while they were attacking before it sunk down into the deep, dark ocean. 

 

He glanced at Eld from the corner of his eye and just now noticed the darkening bruise on the blonde's cheek, cut lip and the swollen eye. He could see Eld glaring hateful daggers at the young man on the other side. 

 

These kids were one hell of a fighters, he'll give them that. Throughout all his expeditions and everything they went through; no one has been able to defeat them. Until now. 

 

And Levi was _not_ pleased. Getting their asses kicked by a bunch of man-babies? Tch! Pathetic!! Just who the fuck trained them to be so good? Surely with skills like that it should've taken years to master. 

 

"Oi, Marco, it's fine now." A familiar light voice had him snapping to attention and he could smell that same addictive scent from before. Something inside him craved so badly for it. He  _wanted_ the little brunette. 

 

Footsteps were nearing the cell door and when they stopped right in front of him, his silver eyes trailed up tan, gorgeous legs and hips to bright green eyes that were glaring right at him with so much coldness. But Levi glared back equally. 

 

He wouldn't let this omega captain wanna-be keep him and his men prisoners and order them around like they were dogs. 

 

 _Oh, no no._ Levi had a plan. 

 

Crossing his arms over his defined chest, Levi tilted his head, letting his locks fall into his face as he stared at the little omega with a disinterested look. He spoke, "My, came back to apologize? Or perhaps...." He trailed his eyes up and down the brunettes form, his voice suddenly low and husky. "Something more?" he purred. 

 

Eren blinked at him indifferently and glanced up at Marco. "Did they cause any trouble?" 

 

Marco shook his head. "No, captain." He said.

 

"Good." He turned to Levi and stared for a moment. He could see a few of Levi's men eyeing him with the same look he would get by most men but he ignored it. 

 

"You--" He pointed to Levi who only glared at him, "Will be coming with me. Reiner," He called and immediately Reiner was by his side, "Grab one of his men. Marco, cuff them both and bring Levi." He ordered and they both nodded. 

 

Marco unlocked the cell while Reiner pulled out a handgun and pointed it straight at Levi. "No funny moves, got it shorty?" He grinned, watching Levi scoff before stepping out of the cell and letting Marco cuff his wrists. 

 

Eren noted that Levi seemed awfully quiet. With calculated eyes he watched the raven haired alpha step out and turn to him. Once Reiner had one of the men and Marco had locked the cell door, Eren turned away and started leading them down the dark and musty hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Levi scowl every time he layed  eyes on something filthy. Like a spot on the wall or floor.  

 

Turning a corner, he led Levi into a room with a single chair and table inside. There was a small candle on the table; the only source of light. 

 

Marco shoved Levi into the chair as Reiner roughly shoved the other guy inside the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it so no one would escape. 

 

Eren sighed deeply and hopped onto the table, sitting in front of Levi with both his boots on the arms rests of the chair, almost smirking when he caught Levi's eyes briefly shift down between his legs. He leaned back on his palms, a feral glint in his green eyes as he gazed down at Levi who glowered at him under his bangs. 

 

"Now," Eren licked his lips, looking straight at Levi and motioned at the man Reiner brought in. "You're going to tell me what I want to know, and if you refuse to cooperate..." His eyes flickered to Marco who unsheathed his large, and sharpened dagger, the silver glinting in the little light. "Your man there-- What's your name?" Eren tilted his head towards the man kneeling on the floor with his wrists bound behind his back. 

 

"No use of keeping it from you eh?" The man said with anger flashing in his eyes. "Gunther. ....My name's Gunther." 

 

Eren smiled falsely- though it was a cold, nealy feral and a very terrifying one that sent a chill down everyone's spine. " _Gunther_ , there, loses a finger each time. Who knows... maybe even his tongue."  He paused and then glanced at Levi. 

 

"Ready?" He tilted his head, looking at the alpha who only clenched his teeth, silver eyes locking with his own. 

 

"Let's start, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Eren's crew's past and Eren being a teasing shit.

Armin was leaning over his desk, looking over the charts in his room when Mikasa loudly barged in through his door, her face stern and disinterested like always.

 

"Where's Eren?" she demanded. 

 

Armin shrugged, not once taking his eyes of the large crumpled paper in front of him. He brushed his bangs away from his face before replying. "Have you checked downstairs? He's probably there if the screaming and yelling is anything." He looked up at her. 

 

Mikasa buried herself into her red scarf and thought for a moment. Violet-silver eyes stared at the floor. 

 

If Eren was downstairs with their prisoners, taking his time, then he probably wouldn't want to be interrupted. Not that Mikasa was planning on going down there. She couldn't find Marco and Reiner anywhere so she figured Eren must've took them along with him to get some information out of their... _prisoners_.

 

But still.....

 

She didn't trust those bastards which was something she wanted to speak with Eren about. It was better to kill them all off then keep them cooped up in the cells. Besides, what if they sent reinforcements? She knew they were after something valuable. Or rather someone. 

 

Someone like Eren. 

 

She growled viscously at the thought of someone touching Eren and clutched at her scarf. They wouldn't get Eren, no one would. Not now, not ever. They can't take him away from them. Her eyes turned hard, and her face darkened frighteningly. She could feel her blood begin to boil, her fingers twitching with the need to brutally cut into something with her swords. It was quiet and she could feel armin's concerned stare on her from across the room but she shrugged it off.

 

She stared down at her scarf with adoration and blinked slowly, her eyes softening slightly as she recalled the moment they had all met Eren. Their Eren. 

 

_They all sat huddled together for warmth in the corner of the dirty, dark cell. They were cold and the little, shabby clothing they wore on their bony bodies did nothing to protect them against the freezing cell. They hadn't eaten in two days and the last food they ate was just a pinch of bread though that did nothing to sate their hunger._

_Mikasa huddled up against Armin, whom was presses against Jean. She could still hear the pirates upstairs laughing and cheering, likely having another stupid party of theirs. The only time one of them came to see them was just to throw a loaf of bread and call them useless, reminding them that they had no home. It was the truth anyway, neither of them had homes anymore._

_Most of the time they would beat them if they so much as made eye contact._

_Mikasa trembled, bony fists clutching weakly at Armin's filthy shirt. She let out a shaky breath and they all flinched when they heard the creak of a door opening. Would it be another pirate whom would just laugh at them? What would they do? Beat them? Whip them? Kill them? Death would've been better anyways._

_They could hear the sound of lights steps-- definitely not one of them since the pirates were always heavy-- descending the wooden stairs then heading their way, the footsteps growing louder and louder._

_Mikasa trembled at the thought of another person wanting to hurt them for fun. She couldn't take any more of the beatings. She was already too weak and frail, something would likely break and then she would be useless to protect everyone._

_The footsteps stopped right outside their cell door, a golden light flashed in their direction causing them all to flinch and press up against each other even more, not even daring to look._

_She inhaled and suddenly the smell of imperial irises and vanilla hit her and she could feel herself and the others relax slightly at the soothing scent. This was an Omega's scent and Mikasa has never met an Omega before but her alpha instincts were telling her this omega isn't dangerous. This omega meant no harm. Yet she felt.....strange._

_"Wha-What is this?" The voice was soothing and warm, not cold or rough and despite it sounding bewildered, it made Mikasa feel safe. It caused her to slowly raise her head up, expecting a hit or vulgar words thrown at her, but instead she was met with a surprising sight._

_A male, not that tall by the looks of it, stood right outside their cell. Concerned green eyes glowed vibrantly in the darkness and Mikasa couldn't help but be captivated by them. They were like a caribbean color, something she has only seen in books and she felt like she could get lost in them. The pretty male wore a pleasant blouse, with a long dirtied black skirt, red scarf and muddy ankle brown boots. He had silky brown hair and smooth golden skin that looked soft. Very pretty._

_"Are you guys alright??" The omega asked in concern as he quickly unlocked the cell door and entered. Mikasa stared up at him in surprise. What was an omega doing on ship?  She could feel the others shift around to get a better look at the new stranger, the same surprised look on their faces as well._

 

_"We--" Sasha coughed and sniffed, her voice raspy from the lack of water. "We've been d-down here."  She said and coughed again as Connie wrapped his arms around her._

_The omega furrowed his brows and looked back and fourth between all of them. Green eyes filled with sympathy and concern. "Oh! I'll be right back!" he said before rushing out of the cell and moments later, returning with a bucket of water and a basket full of loaf bread and apples. "Here.You poor things must be starving." The second he set the bucket and basket down, Sasha had lunged at him causing the omega to startle and jump back with a yelp. Sasha clutched onto the male's skirt and with teary eyes, thanked him._

_Mikasa watched as the omega smiled and patted Sasha's head before motioning towards the water and food. "Eat up. There's enough for everyone." He said. Mikasa's group was hesitant and wary but nothingness dived in albeit a bit slowly due to their weak state._

_While they did so, Mikasa glanced up at him and Eren looked so beautiful smiling down at her. When he noticed her shivering, he removed his red scarf and kneeled down, gently wrapping it around her._

_"Don't worry,"I won't leave you here." he had said, gently taking Mikasa's small hand into his own. He was so warm._

_She felt warm. When was the last time she felt like this? What was this familiar feeling?_

_M_ ikasa sighed. After being abused by their previous captors, Eren had helped them lot's. He was like a guardian angel, he fed them and gave them warmth, protected them from those disgusting bastards who took pleasure in torturing them. 

 

Eren was important to them all, and if something ever happened to him, they would all likely lose their minds or go on a rampage to get him back because Eren kept them together. And without Eren, they are no one. 

 

 

Levi clenched his teeth, eyes furiously glaring at the smug omega perched on the table in front of him. To the left, Gunther was huffing from the pain, having had three of his fingers chopped off as his blood continued to pool beneath his hand which was placed flat on the table. 

 

"Well? I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself." Eren leaned in close till the tip of their noses touched. His cold yet vibrant eyes stared straight into Levi's as he used his index finger to tilt Levi's chin up, their lips nearly touching. Eren's breath was hot against his lips and Levi felt his fingers twitch. "Answer the question, _Levi_. All I need is an answer, that's all. " 

 

When Levi only stared, jaw tight as he grit his teeth tightly, Eren smirked cruelly, eyes glinting with something dark and predatory. "Or," He slowly licked his plump lips. "We can try a different way to make you talk..." He purred and in less than a second, he was straddling Levi's lap. 

 

Levi tensed when Eren began gripping him through his pants, his plump ass rubbing against him in a teasing way, and his intoxicating sweet and flowery scent strong. His eyes grew dark, and he snarled threateningly though it did not effect the omega, whom was too busy unzipping Levi's pants. 

 

Eren paused and seemed to contemplate something before speaking in that same, cold tone whenever he ordered. "Marco, Reiner. Take Gothler--"

 

"It's _Gunther_." Gunther hissed, only to earn a hard and painful kick to the ribs by Marco. He grunted and fell to the floor, clutching himself. 

 

Eren blinked impassively and continued. "Take him and make sure he doesn't bleed out. If he does, feed him to blade." Eren waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

 

"Yessir!" Both Marco and Reiner said in unison. Marco grabbed Gunther by the collar and began dragging the bleeding male away while Reiner held the door open, glancing at Eren in reluctance before turning and locking it on his way out. 

 

Once they were gone, Eren turned to Levi. His movement was so fast it blurred and Levi didn't have time to react until sharp, cool metal pressed against his throat. Levi smirked, eyes flashing with mischief. "Hoh? going to kill me now, captain?" 

 

Eren scowled. "I could, or I could slowly skin you alive as your crew watches. Or maybe it'd be better to watch you die by blue balls." Eren smirked slyly and then, he leaned in until Levi's cool, pale lips were practically against his own, his small and lithe body pressed against Levi's sturdy, built one. His hand, slid down against Levi's chest until it slipped into Levi's pants. 

 

Levi sucked in a sharp breath when a small, warm hand grabbed his hard cock. Eren giggled, and _damn_ it sounded so sinful. He growled when Eren licked his lips, the wet tongue nearly slipping into Levi's mouth. Half of him wanted to bite it off while the other half wanted to know what his own tongue would feel like against the omega's. He wanted to taste him as bad as his inner alpha wanted to mate the pretty boy.  

 

Eren purred, eyes lidded as he spoke in a low and teasing tone. "Tell me, Levi. Which do you prefer?" He stroked the raven haired male in a painfully slow pace causing the older man to hiss. 

 

Levi glared, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Fuck you, shitty brat." He spat and scowled. If he wasn't tied down, Levi would've already had Eren bent over the table by now, pounding into that ass until Eren begged for him to stop. 

 

But he'd probably get his dick cut off by the little omega's  protective crew. Well, what a way. 

 

Eren huffed and rolled his eyes. "Very well." He grabbed a fistful of Levi's hair, and drew his other fist back, delivering a strong blow and with that--Levi went limp; unconscious. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this was random?? But like, I needed to update this, because spring break! Annnyyyyywaaays. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Eremin moments, nightmares and what the hell is on Eren's mind?

Eren dusted himself off and exited the room, leaving an unconscious Levi behind. He'd get someone to remove him later. Right now, he was tired as hell and needed some rest. 

 

By the time he was in his quarters, which was larger than most of his crew's room, he had already ordered two men to feed the prisoners and two more to take Levi to a separate cell where the raven would be staying, away from his own crewmates. 

 

Eren sighed, removing his tricorn hat and placing it on his mahogany desk. His room wasn't much, just a large desk right across from the door, a large queen-sized bed on the right side with green silky duvets, and fluffy pillows. On the left was a round wooden table with four chairs and a six-drawer pack. There was a very small window as well; showing the night sky. 

 

He lit several candles, and removed his corset and boots. He began to strip himself down, setting his hidden weapons back in his chest which was at the foot of the bed. He was in his white lace panties and thigh highs when the door to his room opened and closed softly. Boots thudded against his wooden floor. 

 

Without looking back, Eren slipped on a white lacey off-shoulder babydoll transparent nightwear that ended just around his mid thighs. His skin glowed under the candle lighting as he spoke,

 

"What is it Armin?" 

 

Armin wrapped his arms around his waist, a well lean, muscled body pressing against him from behind. Armin nuzzled his face into Eren's neck, humming contently. "Mmh....How was it?" He asked, closing his eyes. 

 

Eren didn't immediately respond, choosing to tilt his head to the side so Armin could mouth and suck at the unblemished skin of his neck. He sighed, eyes half lidded as sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. 

 

This was usual for them. The first time Armin approached him Eren had been unsure, but one look at Armin's determined expression, Eren gave in. He had let the young alpha explore with his body, and afterwards lead him on from there. It was enjoyable for them both and still was. He loved Armin, he really did, and this was merely just something for both of them to get off to. Nothing special, of course. 

 

As seconds passed, Armin grew more more aggressive, harshly biting Eren's shoulder and running his hands up Eren's side. Eren let out a small whine and yelped when he was suddenly spun around, and easily lifted. Immediately he wrapped his legs around Armin's waist as the blonde took them to Eren's bed and pinned him down, grinding and panting. 

 

Eren arched his back, hands clawing at Armin's shoulders and back, as he whined and whimpered loudly. "Ar-- Armin... _Nh!_ "

 

He felt hands slip underneath his panties and he froze. " _H-haa_.. W-wait..."

 

Armin stopped his movements and looked up at Eren, brows furrowed in worry. He reached up and cupped Eren's cheek, thumb stroking and his gaze softening. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

 

Eren nodded slowly, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Just...just tired..." He mumbled. "I had a long day..."

 

Armin smiled. "Right, of course. I'm sorry Eren, I got a little carried away." He chuckled and pulled himself off of the omega. He readjusted his pants, which had been unbuckled. He looked down at Eren who lay there staring back at him emotionessly. "What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering why Eren stared at him. 

 

Eren blinked before smiling softly. "Nothing.....just....." He swallowed before speaking again, quieter this time. "You've grown a lot, huh." 

 

The blonde blinked, perplexed before shaking his head and smiling goofily. "Yeah, and you're still short as ever." He teased and jumped back when Eren kicked his foot out. He laughed and made his way to the door. He paused and looked back at Eren. "Oh, and Eren?" His smile disappeared and his face darkened. "Be careful of Levi."

 

Then he left. 

 

For several moments Eren stared up at the ceiling of his room, the sound of waves gently splashing against the side of the boat luring him into sleep. 

 

_Screams._

 

_He watched helplessly as Mikasa was forcibly dragged by her hair and up the stairs. The man spitting out insults as the little girl sobbed and cried, trying to free her hair from his grip._

 

_"STOP!" Eren called out, chasing after them. When he got upstairs and onto the deck his blood ran cold, and his eyes widened._

 

_All the kids from the cell-- Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Armin, Jean, Marco-- were all on the floor, being held down. Men with sick grins surrounded them as they drew their swords._

 

_No....._

 

_Eren's heart pounded. His body trembled. A scream caught his attention and he whipped around to see Mikasa dangling from her hair which was in the man's grip as he held her over the stormy water. She struggled weakly, clawing at him._

 

_Eren ran to the man and gripped his arm, shaking him. "N-no! Le-leave her alone! Please!" Eren sobbed and pleaded but the man only shoved him away._

 

_Lightning flashed._

 

_Thunder roared._

 

_The man glared at him, blue eyes lit on fire. "They're nothing, but **scum** Eren." He shook Mikasa harshly causing her to scream in pain."Why do you care for them so much, huh?! They aren't even your kids!!" The alpha's blonde hair plastered against his forehead as he stared down at Eren who was on his knees, tugging at the man's soaked pants, begging, sobbing, pleading. _

 

_"N-no...!" Eren cried, clutching weakly. His face was covered in bruises."I-I'm s-sorry!! Please d-don't hurt her! Xavi, p-please!!"_

 

_Rain poured like bullets._

 

_Eren watched as the man stared down at him for several seconds before--_

 

_He let go, Mikasa falling from his grasp._

 

_Eren screamed._

 

He shot up, and panted heavily. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was sweating like hell. He glanced around his dark room, chest heaving as he wiped the sweat trailing down his head. 

 

He could still feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The nightmare left him with a strong headache causing him to wince, and grip his head with both hands. After having calmed down some, Eren scowled and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. He closed his eyes and counted to three. 

 

_1..._

 

He could still hear the screams. 

 

_2..._

 

Images of Armin's bruised and bloody body flashed through his mind. 

 

_3..._

 

Gunshots. More screams. More blood. 

 

Eren growled lowly, and stood up from his bed. Not bothering to change out of his night clothes, he headed for his door and wrenched it open, storming out. 

 

As he made his way down the halls, he noticed some lights were still on and doors to rooms were open and unoccupied. Either he hadn't slept long or his crew were still up. Mostly it was Connie or Sasha that loved to goof around at this hour; hogging up all the food in the kitchen. He had caught them more than once. 

 

Eren made his way down the stairs leading to the brig where the prisoners were being held. He passed by several cells, ignoring the catcalls and whistles and vulgar comments.

 

He was at the very last cell, where Krista stood, guarding. He nodded at her, eyes softening a bit. "Thank you Krista, you may go now." Eren said. 

 

Krista seemed shocked but then smiled, and saluted. "Yessir!" She said and walked away, leaving Eren alone. 

 

Once she was gone, Eren turned his fiery, vibrant gaze at Levi who was inside the cell, eyeing Eren's form up and down with lust. When his gaze met Eren's, he blinked, unaffected. 

 

"Hoh, not bad." He purred in that deep voice of his. He was clutching an apple in his hand. "Are you here to punish me, _captain_?" He smirked mockingly. 

 

Eren grinned, eyes glinting with a hint of madness as he clutched at the bars keeping them apart. The look in his eyes was manic and promised nothing good. 

 

"You're coming with me."

 

He unlocked the cell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are a lot of mistakes here but if you guys spot any please let me know!
> 
> Okay, I know I've been late, so late, on updating my stories and I apologize so much. I recently got a new phone, and lost my old one where all my stories where so I had to remake some new chapters and I didn't want to since it would take up most of my time what with school and all. 
> 
> But good news! I did manage to find my old phone yesterday ! :DDD yaaay! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented and gave kudos despite my shitty writing. You guys are awesome!! 
> 
> Now it's time I update the rest of my stories...


	5. Chapter 5

Levi sat on the floor against the wall, with his wrists cuffed in front of him. He was littered with several bruises hrre and there. He had to hold back a grimace of disgust at the thought of sitting on a dirty, and filthy floor. Disgusting, he inwardly scowled. 

He glanced up to see bright green eyes staring at him. The brat, who was currently sitting on a table, crossed legs dangling, had been doing that for a while now, ever since he was dragged into this small ass room, like, what? Two hours ago? _Ugh_. Finally, Levi had enough.

"So are you gonna just sit there and stare at me, shitty brat?" He scowled. He needed to get up, his ass hurt from sitting on the floor so long.

Eren just blinked once, stared at him some more before sighing and leaning back on his hands, giving Levi a view of his smooth and soft looking belly. Levi stared at the tempting body.

"No, of course not." Eren said, and then looked down at him, a glint in his eyes as he spoke. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Well think faster, brat. My ass hurts from sitting on this filthy floor." He shifted on the floor.

Suddenly, Eren was off the table and strolling up to him, grabbing a fistful of Levi's torn shirt. "You're not in any position to be demanding stuff from _me_." Eren hissed, back handing Levi so hard his head snapped to the left, blood dripping from his mouth. Levi grunted, growling at Eren.

"You little fucking piece of--"

_Slap!_

"Shut up, bastard." Eren spat and stepped away from Levi. His smile then turned wicked as he gazed down at the alpha.

"We spotted another one of your ships not far from here." Eren said then tapped his chin, pretending to be in thought as he blinked his big eyes. "Maybe they're coming to save you? Too bad, they'll be at the bottom of the ocean before they can so much as set foot on my ship." Eren smirked then his face turned serious. He dropped down so that he was in Levi's lap, ignoring the way the alpha stiffened.

He leaned in to purr in Levi's ear, hand coming up to feel Levi's hard chest. "But maybe we could have a little fun before they arrive, hm?" He grinded his ass down against the alpha's crotch, smiling at the hiss he emited.

It was obvious the little shit was messing with him. He was just waiting for Levi to make the wrong move.

"Fuck you." Levi gritted out, though that didn't stop his hands from wandering to the omega's thick thighs.

Eren giggled, eyes glowing as he pulled back to stare into Levi's eyes. For seconds they stared at eachother before soft lips were crashing against Levi's own.

Immediately Levi kissed back, giving in to the omega's sweet addicting scent and kisses. He growled when Eren bit his bottom lip, nibling on it before roughly forcing his tongue into Levi's mouth.

Levi snarled, and with the strength he had, managed to pin Eren on the ground with his own weight, grinding his hardened length against the brunette's thigh. He trailed his hungry kisses down Eren's soft neck, enjoying the whines and moans the smaller male let out.

Eren arched his back, hands gripping Levi's hair as he began to slick. He spread his legs wider, gasping when Levi snapped his hips against him. The alpha's rough hands lifted him slightly so that the bulge in his pants rubbed between Eren's slick ass. He moaned and yanked on Levi's hair, forcing him away from his neck. He got a threatning snarl in reply.

Eren grinned. "Look at you." He tutted. "Just like a horny dog. You don't even give a single fuck if kill off one of your crewmates. If I gave you the chance to fuck me against this very floor, you'd jump at it wouldn't you?" Eren teased, cupping Levi's cheek and stroking it. The alpha's eyes were dark and filled with lust. His shirt was unbuttoned to expose his defined chest and scars.

Eren leaned up to whisper in his ear, red full lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "Do you want to breed me? Fuck me and make me your bitch? Hm, Levi?" Eren's bit the male's ear softly, earning a strained growl. "Want to see me round and full of your pups?"

That seemed to snap something in him because the next second, Levi was free from his cuffs and he was harshly pinning Eren against the wooden floor, ripping off his nightwear. There was the sound of pants unzipping and then Eren whined as something pressed against his wet, twitching entrance.

"Fuck me, Levi!" Eren ordered with a heated face. 

Levi didn't need to be told twice because with one brutal shove, he was fully sheathed inside of the omega who let out a high-pitched cry. Eren's legs came up to wrap around Levi's waist as the alpha began to ram into him, not waiting for Eren to adjust.

Eren let out whimpers and whines with each thrust inside him. Then he smirked as he cupped Levi's face, forcing the male to look him in the eyes. "Y-you like that, Levi? Ngh! Ah! Y-you like fucking me? Like h-having me under you like this?" He purred, eyes lidded as he moved his hips with Levi who grit his teeth, thrusting with grunts.

Knowing what would really get to him, Eren tilted his head and said. "You a-aren't even the first alpha to fuck me."

Rage, jealousy and possessiveness flashed in Levi's eyes as he let out a aggressive snarl, sharp canines glinting under the lighting as one hand snapped up to grip Eren's hip and the other reached up to grab a fistful of the brunette's hair, yanking his head back so that gorgeous neck was bared to him.

Levi's mind was screaming at him to **_claim_** , **_mate_** , and **_breed_**. But somewhere inside of him another part of him was telling him, _warning_ him that this was all part of Eren's plan. This was a trick snd he was falling for it.

Eren moaned, back arching as he clutched Levi close, hands running up and down Levi's broad back, his perky nipples rubbing against Levi's chest. There was slight pain but more pleasure that raced through him with each ram of the male's hip.

Suddenly Levi's thrusts became more brutal and vicious causing Eren to cry out, his hips snapping against the omega and fucking him hard and fast that grunts escaped him gritted teeth. His eyes were glued to Eren's beautiful, smooth neck that glistened with sweat under the lighting and his teeth ached painfully. He wanted to claim Eren and make him his.

Huffing and groaning, Levi growled as he started to thrust faster into Eren, the sound of skin against skin echoing the room along with squelches of his cock ramming into that slicked ass, and Eren's whimpers. He could feel himself getting close as Eren's cry and moans of pleasure became high-pitched. His teeth grazed against his throat as Eren praised him, urging him on.

"F-fuck! Ah! Le-levi!" Eren whined, licking his lips. He was so close yet he didn't want this to end. "Ngh! Hah! Y-you're so good... M-mh, yes! More!"

Levi growled lowly, his thrusts were growing erratic as he reached his climax with one last deep and brutal slam of his hips, and just as he was about to sink his teeth into Eren's neck to finish off, Eren turned his head and forcibly claimed Levi's lips, hungrily shoving his tongue down his throat. Levi groaned against him, spilling his seed into the omega and filling him up, knotting him. He felt Eren shiver underneath him and go lax.

When they pulled away, their pants and small gasps filled the room. They caught eachother's gaze and Levi stared down at a tired Eren who murmured one last thing to him before passing out under him.

"You're a. . . .d-dumbass."

Just as Levi was pulling out, the door to the room burst open with enough force that it was ripped off it's hinges and crashed to the floor. He glanced up to see a blonde young man, a raven haired girl and a horse face looking guy.

The girl glanced at a unconscious Eren who was littered with bite marks and his nightwear shredded, then to Levi who was still between Eren's legs.

Then her face turned murderous as she stepped foward, emitting a dark and deadly aura.

"Jean, get me the sledge hammer."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Eren groaned, droopy green eyes blinking the sleepiness away. His body ached and his lower region was sore. It literally felt like a ship crashed into him or something. Everytime he would try to sit up, a sharp jolt of pain would shoot up his back.

Finally conceding, Eren chose to lie still. His fingers twitched and he felt the softness of his sheets under him. He never recalled entering his room so someone must've carried him here. His nightwear had been removed and replaced by a single, clean and fresh shirt.

He sighed. Levi had really been rough.

Speaking of the devil, where was he? He hoped his crew didn't kill him yet. As much as they argued the alpha was no use on the ship and that they should kill him off, Eren would not let them. Not yet at least. Once they found out about the little incident between Eren and Levi, he had no doubt that they would be furious as hell.

The door to his room creaked open and Armin stepped inside. He shut the door behind him before making a straight beeline over to Eren's side, concern plastered on his face. He knelt by the bed and reached out to brush Eren's dark hair from his face. "Are you alright, Eren?" He asked.

Eren gave a small smile then winced. "M-mmh, yeah. M'fine."

"Don't lie!" Armin growled but then lowered his head in shame when Eren shot a fierce, dark gaze at him. "Sorry...." He mumbled quietly. "I was just worried....."

Eren stared at him for a moment before huffing. "I told you I'm fine, Armin. There is nothing to worry about."

When Armin opened his mouth to speak Eren cut him off.

"And yes, it was consensual. It was my choice. He didn't do anything other than wreck my ass." Eren stated bluntly before muttering out a, "damn bastard," under his breath.

Jealousy flashed in Armin's eyes but Eren was oblivious to it. Armin stared  at the ground before looking up at Eren. His brows furrowed and he questioned, confusion evident on his face. "Why....did you do it?"

He knew Eren would never sleep around with just anyone. So there had to have been some motive for as why Eren let Levi take him like that. What was his plan exactly?

Eren stayed silent, refusing to speak.

Realizing Eren won't say a word, Armin internally groaned in defeat. There was no use in prying Eren for any answers. Scowling, Armin stood up. "Fine. I'll go get you something to eat. You must be hungry by now." Armin turned to leave but paused when a small wrist caught his. He looked down and met Eren's eyes, shocked to see worry in them as the brunette asked quietly.

"Is.....Levi alright?"

For a moment Armin stared down at him, stunned to see Eren, his captain, worried about some stupid alpha, Levi no less. Just what the hell happened?

Silent anger overtook his shock and he grit his teeth as he yanked his arm away from Eren, not looking at the brief look of hurt passing in Eren's eyes. He whirled away and told him, "I'll send Sasha down with something." Then left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Eren stared after him in silence. Had he said something wrong? He's never seen Armin so pissed before. Especially at him. Armin never expressed any anger towards him before and this was the first.

Shaking his head slightly, Eren lowered himself back down. He let his eyes fall shut completely before letting out a tired sigh. The temperature in his room had gotten colder, causing him to shiver in his spot. Almost unconsciously, he rose a hand to his belly, feeling the smooth flatness of it. He furrowed his brows before opening his eyes, staring off into nothing.

When the sound of knock resounded in the room, he quickly lowered his hand and cleared his throat before speaking. "Come in." He said loud and clear.

The door opened, and Sasha stepped in along with Connie. The memory of their chubbly little faces flashed through his mind and he smiled softly at them. A kind yet motherly kind of smile only his crew were ever allowed to witness. No one else.

He reached a hand out and motioned them closer with a curl of his finger. They obeyed, and scurried to his side like excited children.

Sasha set the plate of food down beside Eren and saluted. Connie doing the same. "Sir!" They both shouted a bit too loudly, causing Eren to flinch. Though that went unnoticed.

Eren quickly covered the slip up with a chuckle. He looked up at them as they lowered their arms. "How is everyone else?" He asked, brows furrowing slightly. He hoped no one had tried to murder the prisoners.

Yet of course.

Connie crossed his arms. "Reiner and Bertholdt are guarding the cells. Everyone else is at breakfast." He reported then rubbed the back of his head.

Eren nodded then turned his attention to Sasha who spoke up. "Is there anything else you need, Captain?"

He shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "No, you guys may leave." He avoided their concerned gazes.

Connie and Sasha glanced at eachother before they nodded. "Yessir." They said and left the room, the door shutting softly behind him.

Eren groaned and forced himself up, wincing at the pain in his hips. He removed the shirt he had on and limped his way to his drawers. He grabbed a pair of black lace panties, slipping them on easily. He then pulled on a pair of skin-tight black leather jeans with two belts hanging low on his right hip. He then threw on a thin red elbow-length sleeve shirt. After he managed to get his black boots on (it was a bit of struggle with have to bend and all) he grabbed his tricorn hat and left the room. His breakfast forgotten. 

He had to force himself not to limp as he passed several of his crew down the corridors. It was a pain to walk but it was nothing he couldn't endure. He's had worse.

Once he got to the kitchen, which was several levels down, Eren snuck a basket of bread and apples out and began to head down to the cells. As he got there he dismissed Reiner and Bertholdt. Both alphas were reluctant at first but nonetheless obeyed and left.

Once they were gone, Eren turned to face the prisoners in the cell. One of them, a girl with strawberry colored hair, glared at him through sharp brown eyes. "Where is my captain?" She demanded through clenched teeth.

Eren scoffed and crossed his arms, jutting out his hip as he glared back at her. "You should watch who you speak to that way," Eren's own, cold eyes bored into her, and he smirked in content when she flinched slightly.

He then huffed, unlocked the cell and kicked the basket towards them. He shut the cell door back and made sure it was locked before stepping away. He blinked at them and said, "I know you guys haven't eaten since your idiot captain got you all captured, so be grateful I'm doing this for you."

He watched them glance at eachother then at the basket and he rolled his eyes. Jeez it wasn't like he poisoned the food. He wasn't that horrible.

Okay that was a total lie.

He turned away, and marched up the stairs, leaving them all to watch him go.

Now to visit Levi.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jovial humming rang through the room as a brunette woman rummaged through over flowed drawers filled with maps and years old, worn out papers. The gentle sound of the sea and constant rocking of the ship filling in with her enthusiastic hums.

Around her lie maps, books, jars, and papers, scattered all over her floors, desk, tables, and walls in a unorganized manner. There was a bed in the corner of the room, untidy and messy as if she'd just gotten out of it. Clothes were strewn about on the floor along with pairs of boots.

Her room wasn't exactly the cleanest considering she was always busy with being a navigator and such, she rarely had time to clean up her room.

The humming died down as she stepped back away from the drawers, scratching at her head as she thought with a mumble. "Hmm. . . now where did I leave it. . ." she blinked, squinting at the mess around her before her deep brown eyed caught a blur of black in the distance right out her window.

She walked toward the circular window, shoving it open just in time for a raven crow to come flying in, wings flapping as it settled itself on top of a stack of dusty, mauled books. Between it's beak was a folded piece of paper, which the woman took. She poured a couple of seeds on the table for the bird, just before she unfolded the paper.

Her eyes scanned over the neat and cursive lettering, reading with a nonchalant façade, then with raised eyebrows, questions tumbling into her mind the more she read. Once she was finished, she lifted her head and adjusted her glasses as a wide smirk slowly made it's way onto her face.

"Getting yourself into trouble now, huh, Levi?" She cackled before dashing out the room to find her commander.

 

  
It's been several weeks since the capture of Levi's crew.

Eren's own crew were getting frustrated and furious the longer they kept their 'prisoners' aboard. What was the use for them? They were just wasting their food and water! But no, Eren had snapped at anyone who even suggested throwing their guests over board. He had begin to spend more time with Levi too, though there were no signs of intimate contact going on between the two captains.

Marco watched as Eren emerged from the door leading down to the lower regions of the ship.

He was slightly flushed and his usually neat brown hair was messy. Teeth marks littered his neck and exposed shoulders. The omega's green eyes were slightly dazed and darkened while his attire, which consisted of only a thin gown with frilly ends, was slipping off one shoulder and now torn in several places.

He looked thoroughly fucked.

The strong musky scent of a powerful alpha hit his nose and Marco curled his lip up into a growl, brown eyes narrowing in on the omega who was using the walls as support to get down the corridors.

Marco knew it. From the beginning he had known that poor excuse of an alpha in their cell would only cause problems for them all. But not just for them, but for Eren too.

And now it was too late.

But then again this was part of Eren's plan was it not? Despite not letting the alpha mark and claim him, Eren was--was---

" _shit!_ " Marco punched his fist through the wall closest to him, startling the omega who had been heading in his direction.

Eren looked up, eyes wide in alertness, searching around him, before his eyes landed on Marco. The alertness was gone and instead replaced with that fond gaze he always had when he looked at his crew. "Oh, M-Marco. . . ." He grinned though it looked forced. "Hey. . ."

Marco scoffed. "What the hell were you doing down there, Eren?" He demanded, and tried, _very_ hard, not to glare but he couldn't help it. Eren's actions was more than enough. He was putting his own self in danger, and all for what? _For what_?!? Some alpha that had tried to literally attack them not even two months ago?! And now he was with child from said bastard alpha!

That alpha was no good for Eren, can't he see that? He's changing! What happened to their hard head captain that didn't take shit from anyone? This damn pregnancy and alpha was affecting him terribly! If Eren didn't get himself together soon, their ship and crew would be no more. The prisoners would find a way to escape and could possibly attack them when they're least expecting it.

Eren glared at him, ravished, plump lips jutting out into a small cute pout. "What?" He hissed. "You don't own me. You're not my _alpha_." The omega snapped.

Marco raised his brows. "Alpha? Since when did you have an alpha?"

Eren looked away, glaring holes into the wall he was leaning against. "I don't."

Marco looked Eren up and down accusingly, crossing his arms as he said, "Yeah, it totally doesn't look like it." He rolled his eyes.

" _Shut up!"_ Eren screeched causing Marco to wince at the loud, high volume of it.

Suddenly, Eren broke down into sobbing fits, mumbling something incoherently about 'looking fat' and 'babies' as he sagged against the wall and to his knees. 

Marco stood there in shock, unsure of whether to comfort the crying omega or carry him back to his room. He didn't really want to get scratched and clawed at by his distressed captain. He chose the latter.

He stalked forward, boots thumping against the wooden floors as he made his way towards Eren who was crying non stop. Sighing, he knelt down and picked up the omega effortlessly who had weakly tried clawing at his face.

As he made his way towards Eren's quarters, he noticed his captain had gotten squishier and more plump. He had a sweet, sugary scent to him which he had no doubt, was due to the pregnancy. 

Several minutes later, Marco stood in front of Eren's room. He gave the door knob a shake; finding it locked. He pulled out his dagger, using the thinness of the blade to pick the lock expertly. Years of living with Eren had taught him many things. Finally, there was a click, and he pushed the door open, walking inside with a now sleeping omega in his arms.

He lit several candles before gently setting Eren on the bed and removing his clothes that reeked of alpha. He scrunched his nose in distaste, fighting the urge to growl. He turned towards the drawers, searching until he found a large blouse. He slipped that onto the brunette, being extra careful to not awake him.

Finally, once he was finished, he turned away and left the room silently.

Tomorrow, they would have a meeting and whether Eren liked it or not, they would come to a decision on their prisoner's fate.

 

 

 

  
Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a whole year late heh. But I've been updating on wattpad mostly, (well I took a long ass break due to school and personal stuff) and have lost track of my other stories because I'm focusing so much on "Our Last Hope" only. Sorry ! :(


End file.
